brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blondwave/READ this for all the peanuts and rubber duckies in the world!
Hello everyone, LegogirlLeah22 tagged me, so here it is!!! Rules *Create a new blog post with these rules and the name of the person who mentioned you. *Anyone can do this challenge if they really want to. *Answer the 13 questions asked to you. *Make 13 questions of your own. *Mention 3 other people. *Tag-backs are allowed. *Gotta make a blog post. No comments. Unless you're commenting about the actual entry. Make a creative title. My Answers 1) Do you like or original Disney movies or live action Disney remakes movies? I used to watch Disney Princess when I was small, and now... I don't even know which new films Disney created, so I can't say. 2) Where and when did you first discovered LEGO? I got my first LEGO set from my parents. It was a very tiny set (5944 Cat Show), but I guess I modified so many times that person wouldn't expect it xD. I think my parents didn't know they started such a passion by such a small set. 3) Do you like to exercise? If you mean body exercise... Well... I am lazy. I guess that says it all :P. 4) What's your favourite thing to draw in your sketchbook? I don't have a sketchbook, and I don't draw. I can't draw well, that's the reason. But I usually edit - I take a part in my editing app challenges. And the picture tends to turn out a bit depressive... somehow... 5) What's was your favourite book to read if you want one? I can' choose one, I read mostly only trilogies and books with more volumes. I love all Rick Riordan books, then Kerstin Gier's (Ruby Red trilogy, The Silver Trilogy), and of course Hunger Games. Aaah <3 6) Any fave current show you'd like to watch? Definitely The Big Bang Theory. 7) Do you dislike any villain character/certain types of them in show or movies, perhaps? I don't like the characters who are evil without any sensible reason. On the other hand, I think I often like evil characters with a moved backstory. 8) What was your favourite ice cream flavour? Caramel (& salted c.), yoghurt, sorbet red berries, and all milky variants. Not much the sour ones. 9) What were your fave animals and why? My most favourite animal in the world is Sophie. Because she's adorableee!!! <3 <3 <3 10) What do you want to be as when you are grown up? I definitely plan to study something... I'd like to study architecture or design, or digital design. Definitely something imaginative and not anything to do with Physics :,D. Ideally I'd like to write stories and earn for it some money as hobby, but I'm not so good at it. 11) What do you usually do when come back home from school? Get ready my school bag for the next day, relax about an hour by my tablet (and replying y'all), then learning, playing The Sims 4, and watching TV with my family in the evening. 12) Do you have siblings? Yes, 4 years older brother Michael (20). 13) Are you and your siblings getting on well? Lol, it depends on our moods. When my brother is learning, I shouldn't rather disturb him because he's nervous xD. But sometimes we laugh about something noone else understands :D. My Questions # Who do you look up to the most, and what qualities do you love about that person? # What’s your biggest fear? # If you had to describe yourself in only three words, what would you choose? What do words do you think your friends would choose to describe you? # What’s your all-time favorite memory? # If money was no object, what would you buy? # When was the moment in your life you laughed the hardest? # What do you do when no one else is around? # What’s one thing most people don’t know about you? # Do you believe in aliens? # What's your earliest childhood memory? # (Answer this only if you want. If not, answer the last question.) Who was your very first crush? # What foreign language(s) would you want to master and why? # If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? # When you can't sleep, what keeps you up at night? People I Tag I know these people already were tagged, but I am interested in their answers: *ArcherDani4 *Fangirl1418 *TheMime005 Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag